


Two Padres and an Indian (motorcycle)

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson
Genre: F/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: I love and have a complex relationship with motorcycles. Now they do too.





	Two Padres and an Indian (motorcycle)

**Author's Note:**

> I love and have a complex relationship with motorcycles. Now they do too.

“Don’t try to help, everything will be fine if you just don’t try and help. Left foot on the peg, then swing your right leg over.”

It was a beautiful day and this was a terrible idea. Probably. 

“Mike, I appreciate it, but I’m not sure 26 is the right time to have my first motorcycle ride.” The truth was her mouth was dry, her mind was blank, her heart was racing and she couldn’t quite sort out what was happening. She felt the edges of panic. 

Mike was already sitting on his Indian and the engine was purring. There was no crotch rocket whine or Harley blasting pipes, just purr and a tiny bit of thud thud thud softly blended in. They had been talking about this ride to Coronado for weeks. Mike had even loaned his bike to a couple of his favorite guys from security so the paps wouldn’t be as interested when his bike was spotted on the road. He was playing through a couple of silly retorts when he stopped and really saw her. The edges of panic. 

He killed the engine but didn’t stand up right away. 

She’s looking at his thigh, dark jeans pressed a little wider as he sits on the bike. More correctly, she’s having a moment of tunnel vision centered on his thigh. Her fingers were tingling a little bit. There is some sound, then it goes away, then something else. 

“Baker!?”

She snaps up and looks to Make’s face, he is coming off the bike and his eyes are worried and confused. 

The tunnel vision is gone, the world sounds right again but Ginny finally starts to put words around her thought, she smiles and shakes the last of the fog out of her mind. “So, that’s new. You told me not to do anything. That might be the first time ever that someone wanted me to just be still and let them ...” She drifts a little, because the idea is new. 

Mike is confused but she is obviously still working on the idea so he waits. 

“You just ... with nothing but skill, a helmet, and a leather jacket want me to join you at 60 miles an hour. And I’m supposed to just be still?”

He’s so confused that his eyebrows crinkle together so tightly they almost touch. He nodded. 

“I’m worth 6 million dollars before endorsements. I’ve got 4 people who pay their bills with the money I pay them. Motorcycles are insanely dangerous. Hell, I being feet to the seats and then they buy hot dogs. Every ED nurse has stories of the nightmare that motorcycle accidents are.”

He is standing halfway between Ginny and the bike pulling his gloves off and desperately trying to figure out what is happening. He is looking at his glove when Ginny’s movements catch his eye. She’s falling to the floor, no wait, she’s kneeling. 

“Mike Lawson, will you marry me?”

Her smile is radiant. All of the flickers of panic are gone. She’s waiting and 100% wide open. Mike, on the other hand, is trying to check the replay on what he heard without asking her to repeat it. He is smiling down at her but hasn’t said anything yet. He puts out his hand and she lets him help her back to her feet and into his arms. 

“Of course, but what the hell just happened Love?”

Ginny smiles and gives him a quick peck on the forehead. “Every move I make has to take into consideration the people who rely on me. When you told me to be still, that you had it taken care of, I realized that I assume I must always being doing something to keep the Ginny Baker train on the tracks. But then I also knew that, because you asked me to, I could be still. That I can trust you with me - and I can trust you for the people that rely on me. If that’s true - I want to lock it down.”

A slower, kinder kiss took up the next moments but then Mike pulled back. “So are we still going to Coronado?”

And they did.


End file.
